Booted
by Jessy-Fran
Summary: In all honesty, Cloud should have noticed as soon as he stepped onto that damn bus, as should have Tifa. But now, miles from where they should be and unable to swap places, they've just got to grin and bare it. Who said summer camp was meant to be easy?


**Disclaimer: **This is disclaimed. Frankly, I don't think you'd want me to have any ownership. Seriously.

**Summary:** In all honesty, Cloud should have noticed as soon as he stepped onto that damn bus, but alas, he did not and instead of boot camp he faced a two week drama summer camp.

**A/N:** Because it sounded good in my mind. Not too sure if it translates well onto virtual paper. The character focus will change from chapter to chapter, but at the moment it's staying here. We'll see where it goes after that!

* * *

He really ought to have noticed that something was wrong as he made his way down the bus aisle, but looking back on it Cloud couldn't remember giving any thought to the seemingly sudden influx of girls going to boot camp. Actually, he hadn't taken any notice of anything once he'd collapsed into his seat and stuck his headphones into his ear. There had, at some point before they'd taken off, been a loud-mouthed red-head whom he'd never seen before who asked to sit next to him but he barely gave the guy a once over before turning to face the window again.

How this newbie had ever got accepted for an army based boot camp was beyond Cloud. He was skinny like 'whoa' and certainly didn't look like your typical grunt. And those facial tattoos were a hit-or-miss; either people would think they were hard-core or bloody stupid. Cloud personally thought the guy looked like a grade A pillock, but each to their own, he supposed.

Then again, it wasn't as thought Cloud could talk. With his short stature, long-lashed eyes and wild blonde hair, he was quite used to being the butt of the dorms jokes, not that he let it bother him. He was happy to be playfully mocked (because he knew that was all it was) if it made him some friends for two weeks. It wasn't as if it was full out bullying or anything (and if it became that, his deceptively slender arms could pack quite a punch).

The red-head wouldn't stop talking, despite Cloud's very obvious lack of interest, and so the blonde turned up the volume and pulled his hoodie further over his head. He hoped to catch some sleep before getting to the camp site. If any surprise laps or obstacle courses were sprung, he'd be well rested for them.

Going to sleep meant that he missed the chatter of excited girls (and some guys), the muttered grumbles of Reno (his unwanted neighbour) and most importantly the register, in which when they reached the name 'Tifa Lockhart' and no one answered, Reno answered for him, calling out 'Sleeping Beauty's over here, yo!' The young volunteer calling out the names had no reason to dispute this and so put a tick by the name and nodded to the driver.

Later, Cloud would claim that the bus drive was filled with a feeling of impending doom, another reason he should have realise something was up. In reality though, he was dead to the world for the entire journey and needed a sharp jab from a bony-elbowed Reno to wake him when they finally arrived at their destination an hour later.

-

"Sorry I'm late!" Tifa said, dashing onto the bus with multiple bags slung over her shoulders. She'd over slept and was now the last one to board the vehicle. A stern looking man merely looked at her and grumbled, ticking what was obviously the only name with space by it meaning that he didn't even ask for her name.

Taking the hint to sit herself down pretty sharpish, Tifa looked down the bus for her friend Aeris. However, the only thing she saw were the leering eyes of a shocking number of males. She hadn't realised so many guys were going to the two week long drama workshop, and they weren't even the usual twiggy, effeminate men that usually went. These guys were burly and muscular, most looked more then capable of throwing her with ease. She supposed they could be like Reno, simply wanting to get into the pants of as many women as possible by showing a romantic side, quoting Shakespeare and crap.

She, for one, wouldn't be fooled.

Besides, these guys didn't look like they had a romantic bone in their bodies. ('Well, they might have _one_...' a more perverse part of her mind supplied.)

A sharp cough from behind her set Tifa's legs in motion and down the aisle of the bus looking for someone to sit next to.

"Hey, over here!" At first Tifa thought it was one of her friends but went she looked she found it was a girl she had never met before. With mid-length auburn hair in gentle waves and a friendly smile, Tifa was sure she would remember if she had ever seen this stranger before. However, realising this was the only friendly person on the coach, Tifa decided that beside this new person would be a good place to sit.

"Hey, this your first time, huh?" She smiled and stuck out a hand in greeting, "I'm Cissnei, nice to meet you."

"Oh hi, I'm Tifa…" She took the hand offered and shook it gently, "But this isn't my first time here. I've never seen you before though, or this many guys."

"You must be part of the other group, I heard that they have more girls." Cissnei pouted playfully and leaned back in her seat, "So not fair!" and then added in a theatrical whisper, "And the guys aren't exactly lookers, if you catch my drift."

"Yeah, this group is nothing like my normal one." Tifa giggled lightly, looking around to see if anyone was listening in.

"Well, there is _one_ instructor… He's so handsome! And charming too." Cissnei smiled and pulled an oversized hoodie to cover her better. "Well, we'd better get some rest, eh Tif? It's a long journey!"

Tifa didn't think an hour was particularly long for a drive but settled back into her seat after similarly throwing her jacket over her shoulders. At first the young brunette didn't think she'd get to sleep, but after twenty minutes of near silence from the other sleeping passengers, the rhythmic buzz of the coach eventually pulled her into a light snooze.

A light snooze that lasted a whole two hours longer then expected, not that Tifa noticed as she was shaken awake by her new acquaintance.


End file.
